Conductive polymers are used in a wide range of applications because of certain advantages, such as light weight, flexibility and low cost, among other advantages. Conductive polymers are increasingly being proposed as alternative electrode materials for electrochemical devices, such as batteries. Of particular interest is a category of electrically conductive polymers known as redox-active polymers. Redox-active polymers are polymers comprising functional groups capable of reversibly transitioning between at least two oxidation states, wherein the transition between the oxidation states can occur through oxidation (i.e. electron loss) and reduction (i.e. electron gain) processes. However, only some pairs of redox-active polymers are technologically and economically feasible for forming the positive and negative electrodes of the electrochemical cells. For example, only some pairs have a voltage gap between a cathode with higher redox potential and an anode with lower redox potential that is large enough to be technologically and economically feasible. Thus, there is a need to increase the range of “pairable” redox-active polymers that can be used in the electrochemical cells. In the technology disclosed herein, embodiments can enable a wider range of possible cell voltages while still delivering high energy density of the cell.